fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Immortality
Immortality is a superior element. To unlock, it requires Angel and Time, as well as 200 diamonds. The element has high damage and has average defense, although the speed of it isn't great and is rather slow. It also has rather long cooldowns. 1. Celestial Energy {Single Projectile} The user charges a ball of golden energy using both hands for about 3s and unleashes it, dealing around 300 - 450 damage, depending on the distance between the user and the enemy. Controlling it is similar to controlling Holobeam, but it doesn't move up or down, similar to Ash Pulse. It also leaves behind a golden trail that stays until a player has been hit. This move doesn't cost any mana, and instead, costs stamina. Stamina cost - 250 Cooldown - 7 2. End of Bloodline {Grab} Has the same range of the time grab and can be charged like Dragon's grab, although the user does not dash foward. The caster uses holy energy to pull the opponent close (75 damage) and grabs them by the neck, lifting them off the ground (75 damage). Then, the caster uses their free hand to summon a golden sword, stabbing the opponent, dealing 200 - 350 damage, depending on how long it was charged, and stunning the opponent for 5s and giving the caster 150 health. (Those of you that played Infinity Blade, you know where I got this from.) Mana cost - 300 Cooldown - 6 3. Power of Infinity {Transportation} The user sends a shockwave, dealing 100 damage, and then is able to fly for 3s. Flying is controlled by the mouse cursor. User is also able to use moves while flight is active. Mana cost - 500 Cooldown - 9 4. Reincarnation {Enbodiment} Caster begins absorbing golden energy from above for 5s. During this 5s time period, any damage the caster receives will have half of it returned to the enemy the attack belonged to. Also, during the 5s period, if the user is killed, whoever killed the person dies instead, while the user teleports to the location of their killer, while having full health restored. To prevent any forms of abuse, this move will not only heal the user at a rate of 100/1s, but also has an enormously huge cooldown like an ultimate, and cannot be used right away after respawning. Mana cost - 600 Cooldown - 210 5. Ete'r'''nal Existence {Ultimate} '''User levitates up into the sky, causing everyone's screen to begin vibrating. User then sends gold energy into the sky, which then smites all in the area, similar to Aurora's ultimate, except stunning the opponents. While this happens, the user exerts a giant golden blast that deals 100 damage per second, as well as an additional burning effect that does 50 damage per second and last for 5 seconds. Lastly, the caster is surrounded by 3 golden rings and crashes down to the ground, creating a huge gold ring to form and expands across the map, dealing 1000 damage to all that touch it. The user can control where to crash down using their mouse cursor. Additionally, while the ultimate is taking place, the caster is surronded by lightning like energy, similar to the effect nightmare has, causing any attacks on the caster to heal him or her instead of damaging them.' Mana cost - 1500 Cooldown - 150